1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to the field of image processing, in particular to recognizing text in images using optical character recognition (OCR).
2. Description of the Related Art
Many mobile phones on the market are equipped with cameras. The camera phone users often use the equipped cameras to capture images containing text, such as business cards, road signs, logos, and printed materials. To further process the captured text, the images often are processed using Optical Character Recognition (OCR) technology to convert the text within into editable text. However, because a photo typically is fairly large in size and includes abundant textual and graphical information, the text the user is interested in, even if correctly recognized, will be hidden among other text generated from the photo. Thus, recognizing text of the user's interest using this approach is both inefficient and error prone.
Therefore, there is a need for a way to efficiently and accurately recognize the text of the user's interest that is captured by a camera phone.